


Vid: And All the World

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, old vid about Aeryn in "The Choice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: And All the World

**Disclaimer:** All clips and music belong to their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended, merely fan appreciation. No money was made from this. Any similarity to any vid not my own is coincidence.(I haven't really seen any using this song I think, though lots of people have made vids revolving around "The Choice")

"The World is Stone;" Twelve Deadly Cyns and Then Some; Cyndi Lauper; 1995

"Mad Girl's Love Song;" Sylvia Plath(For the quote and hence the title)

 **Title:** And All the World  
 **Song:** The World is Stone  
 **Genre:** Farscape Vid; J &A Aeryn(tragedy)  
 **Timeline:** "The Choice"  
 **Note:** This is an old vid, posted elsewhere previously

  



End file.
